


Couch comfort- Arthur Fleck

by L0verb0yAngel



Category: Joker 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Arthur fleck x male reader, M/M, joker x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Reader comforts Arthur after a hard day at work
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 21





	Couch comfort- Arthur Fleck

Fluff!! Cuddling!! I do write for Arthur Fleck now, Joker hit 1B!!! 

1038 words!

Y/N was in love with Arthur, and he had no problem showing it. Even if they had to keep their affections confined behind closed doors for their own safety, Y/N would never turn down an opportunity to shower his lover with affection. He was always on Arthur the moment he walked in the door. The same time every night, 6:00 on the dot. So, when it was coming close to nine and Y/N was still sat alone on the couch, he began to worry. Arthur was never late, so Y/N couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. 

The second Y/N heard the sound of the lock twisting, he sprung up from the couch, quickly making his way over to the door. Y/N knew that something bad mush have happened to make Arthur so late, and his suspicions were confirmed as soon as the door opened. Arthur looked absolutely miserable, and Y/N didn't waste a second before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. After a few moments of silence Y/N pulled away, eyes widening as he saw the blood trickling from his nose. "What happened?" He asked, pushing the door closed and taking Arthur's bag from him, setting it down on the kitchen floor before taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. 

"I got attacked on the train.." he murmured, and Y/N could feel his blood boil at the revelation. He hated that he couldn't be there to protect Arthur when assholes in public decided to harass him. Why were people so horrible? "I'm sorry baby, they'll pay for it one day, all of them will" Y/N brought a hand up to stroke Arthur's cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he stood up to go and grab the first aid kit. Before he could walk away though, Arthur reached out to grab his hand, holding it gently. "Don't go, please.." and Y/N couldn't say no to him, not after what he'd had to go through today. 

Y/N sat back on the couch, wrapping his arms around Arthur and holding him close to his chest. All Y/N wanted was to protect Arthur, he'd tried so hard to convince Arthur to let him accompany him to and from work, but he'd always refused, he didn't want to drag Y/N into his problems, he would never forgive himself if Y/N got hurt trying to protect him. "I still think you should let me take the train with you.." Y/N ran his hand through Arthur's hair as he held him, a frown forming on his face at the sigh Arthur let out. "You don't have to worry about that anymore.." he shook his head, Y/N bit his lip at the words, looking down at Arthur. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked, holding Arthur close to him while his other hand continued to gently comb through his hair. 

"I got fired" his words were blunt, and he could already feel a fit of laughter beginning to bubble in his chest. Y/N let out a soft sigh, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. This was really the last thing they needed right now, but he couldn't be mad at Arthur, not when he knew the was his boss, ex boss, treated him. "Why?" Was all he asked, only to be met with the pained laugh he'd grown so accustomed to. "I- I was at the children hos- hospital and-" the more Arthur went on the harder it became to get even a single word out, and soon he couldn't speak at all, one hand balling in Y/N's shirt as he buried his face in his chest to try and muffle his uncontrollable laughter. Y/N just held him, quietly soothing him. "Remember what we talked about, just breathe, yeah? In five, out five, breathe with me" he spoke calmly, taking in a deep breath and holding it in before he let it out, guiding the broken man in his arms to do the same. They kept this up till Arthur was able to speak again, looking away from Y/N as he did. "I was at the hospital, and- and I was doing my act, like I always do, but then.. the gun fell out of my coat. It's not real- it's a fake, it was just a new part of my act. It's stupid, I know I just- I love that job" Arthur's voice cracked on the last few words, burying his face in Y/N's chest again as a quiet sob wracked his body. It wasn't just that, it felt like the whole world was out to get him. The incident on the train, How was he supposed to know the gun was loaded? He'd only been trying to defend himself, but no one cared, no one except for Y/N. 

"Why is everyone so mean, Y/N? I just wanna make people happy, but they always just kick me down and shut me out.." Arthur laid his head on Y/N's shoulder, subconsciously leaning into his touch as he played with his hair. The action always soothed him, Y/N always knew how to make him feel safe. "I wish I knew, baby, I really do. You always make me happy though, can't ever be sad when I'm around you" Y/N pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead again, giving a small smile. 

"I love you, Y/N" Arthur let his eyes wander across Y/N's tired face with nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes. He loved Y/N more than he could ever put into words. He was the only thing that kept him grounded on days like this, where he felt like everything was spiralling out of control, and he knew that no matter what terrible things he went through, Y/N would always be there for him. "I love you too Arthur.." Y/N spoke honestly, cuddling into Arthur more as he felt himself drifting to sleep, and Arthur knew that it was true, and he knew that, as long as he had Y/N, he'd be alright.


End file.
